deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Birdon
Birdon is a monster from the Ultraman media franchise, first appearing in the television series, Ultraman Taro. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Rodan vs Birdon '''(Completed) '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses:0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Birdon (Kirby) *Toady (Power Rangers) *Nomu (My Hero Academia) *Torkscrew (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) History Sealed away in a volcano for centuries, two massive eruptions took place. One awoken the instectoid-like monster, Kemjila and another awoken Birdon, a large prehistoric bird. After being released, Birdon took off in search of food, which instinctively was Kemjila. He then began attacking nearby buildings in search of food, marking the city as his own territory. Then Birdon noticed a fight between Ultraman Taro and a full-grown Kemjila. Birdon saw Ultraman Taro as a threat to his "territory" and attacked him instead, stabbing Taro repeatedly all over his body with his sharp beak, until Ultraman Taro shockingly died of his injuries. With Taro dead but inedible to the massive bird, Birdon turned his attention back to Kemjila who was trying to escape with his life. Birdon attacked Kemjila and the two monsters resumed their ancient rivalry, but Birdon was far too powerful and swiftly overpowered Kemjila and killed him with his beak. So to the victor goes the spoils, Birdon ripped Kemjila’s body to pieces and ate them. Suddenly another Ultraman, Zoffy arrived to fight Birdon to avenge Taro. However despite Zoffy's experience, Birdon fought back, lighting Zoffy’s head on fire with his flames and continuously stabbing him like with Taro until he killed Zoffy too! Tired from the fighting, Birdon returned to the volcano, this time leaving Zoffy’s dead body in his wake. Now with Zoffy and Taro both dead, Birdon resumed his diet of humans as it seemed now nothing could stop his ancient might. Birdon soon attacked another city in search of food, the earth defense team ZAT arrived to stop Birdon, only for their weapons to annoy Birdon into using his flames. Ultraman Taro, now revived by Mother of Ultra arrived on the scene and relentlessly attacked a shocked and wide-open Birdon. Birdon tried to fight back with his beak, but Taro avoided his attacks and then used the King Bracelet to electrocute Birdon repeatedly. However just as it seemed Taro was about to win, he ultimately was forced to let go of Birdon in order to rescue his human ally, allowing Birdon to escape. Suddenly ZAT discovered a shocking fact inside the volcano, Eggs. As ZAT attacked the nest, Birdon returned to defend it, downing their jets. Ultraman Taro appeared once again and attacked Birdon. Using the King Bracelet as a muzzle, Taro disabled Birdon’s main weapons, but it was not enough to stop Birdon yet as it continued fighting. Taro then got an idea. Recalling the King Bracelet, Taro lead Birdon back toward the volcano and then performed the Taro Split. Birdon became confused, crashing into the volcano and he fell deep into its recesses as another eruption sealed Birdon back inside his prison and destroying his eggs. Birdon would return many times in the Ultraman multiverse, creating trouble for the Ultra Warriors. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 62 meters *Weight: 33,000 tons *Origin: Earth *Attack Stat: 1000 *Defense Stat: 700 *Speed Stat: 900 *Subtitle: Volcano Bird Monster 'Abilities' *Flight: Birdon can fly at supersonic speeds. It also capable of flying outside of a planet's atmosphere. *Heat Immunity: Birdon, being from a volcano, is naturally immune to heat based attacks. This also makes the monster highly resilient to toxic gases. *Fire Flame Stream: Birdon can emit and then spew a deadly, steady stream of seemingly endless, deadly, fiery flames from its beak/mouth. Unlike most other flames used by monsters, these are extremely powerful and can be strong enough to bring down and even critically injure the likes of extremely powerful beings, like Zoffy. *Beak: Birdon has an extremely sharp beak as its main weapons that is capable of not only stabbing into bodies of Ultras and is capable of penetrating even the toughest of hides. *Hurricane Wind: By simply flapping its wings, Birdon can generate and create massive, strong, powerful hurricane-like force wind storms that can knock a foe back with ease. *Sac Poison Injection Beak: Stored in the sacs surrounding Birdon's beak, Birdon's sacs are filled with a lethal, strong poison that has a lasting, weakening effect on opponents, which can be injected through Birdon's beak. Once it stabs his beak into an opponents, the sacs will begin to pump the poison into the enemy's body. This poison will drain a foe's strength in a seconds notice and can kill surrounding plant life. It also takes at least a day or so before it wears off. *Burrowing: Birdon is capable of digging underneath the Earth and used it to ambush its targets. *Owl Neck: Much like real owls and other birds of prey, Birdon is able to rotate its neck for up to 180 degrees to see or attack opponents who are trying to sneak up on them. *Diving Beak: Birdon jumps and pecks the opponent with its beak. *Birdon can also uses the claws on his wings and feet in combat. *Can survive in space. Kugutsu Birdon When Birdon is infected by the Bezelb's Kugutsu Poison, he becomes Kugustsu Birdon. This as well cause the Queen Bezelb and the Bezelb that had Birdon infected grew in strength. *Height: 62 meters *Weight: 33,000 tons List of Kugutsu Birdon's Abilities *Bezelb Empowerment: If a living being infected with a Kugutsu won a fight, the Kugutsu's concentration on their body increases. 'Strength & Feats' *Killed Ultraman Taro. *Killed and devoured Kemjila. *Killed Zoffy. *Managed to send Ultraman Mebius into retreat after poisoning him. *Fought in the Dark Spark War. *Managed to temporally overpower Ultraman Victory. *Poisoned Ultraman X. 'Weaknesses' *Is weak to the strongest attack. *Venom sacks can be punctured and the venom can leak out. Gallery Birdon_taRO.png|Birdon in Ultraman Taro Birdon_vs_Kemuria.jpg|Birdon vs Kemjila in Ultraman Taro Birdonvs.jpg|Birdon vs Ultraman Taro in Ultraman Taro BIRDON.png|Birdon kills Ultraman Taro in Ultraman Taro Zoffy_Death.jpg|Birdon vs Zoffy in Ultraman Taro BIRDON kills zoffy.jpg|Birdon kills Zoffy in Ultraman Taro Birdon_mebius.png|Birdon in Ultraman Mebius Mebius_vs_Birdon.jpg|Birdon vs Ultraman Mebius in Ultraman Mebius Ultr_Glxy_NEO_Brdn.png|Birdon in Ultra Galaxy Neo Ultr_Glxy_NEO_Brdn_I.png|Birdon vs Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Neo Birdon_saga.png|Birdon in Ultraman Saga birdon vs zoffy.jpg|Birdon vs Zoffy in Ultraman Saga birdon vs zero.jpg|Birdon vs Ultraman Zero in Ultraman Saga birdon ultraman ginga.jpg|Birdon in Ultraman Ginga S Victory_vs_Birdon.jpg|Birdon vs Ultraman Victory in Ultraman Ginga S Ultraman_X-Birdon_Screenshot_002.jpg|Birdon in Ultraman X X-BIRDON.jpg|Birdon vs Ultraman X in Ultraman X orbtos_03_07_4.jpg|Kugutsu Birdon in Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA birdon vs dyna.png|Kugutsu Birdon vs Ultraman Dyna in Ultraman Orb Origin Saga IMG 8692.jpg|Kugutsu Birdon vs Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Dyna in Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA 20170501 131640.png|Birdon, Vict Lugiel, King Joe Gudon, Twin Tail and Hyper Zetton in Ultra Fight Orb Bandicam_2017-05-05_17-56-44-749.jpg|Birdon vs Ultraman Orb in Ultra Fight Orb 20170501_130003.png|Birdon vs Zoffy in Ultra Fight Orb IMG_8684.png|Birdon Kaiju Card Ultraman_X_Cyber_Birdon_Card.png|Cyber Birdon Card neo_bardon.jpg|Birdon Monster Data in Ultra Galaxy Neo Ultraman-Monsters-Burden.jpg|Birdon Model in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Monsters birdon ultramonsters.jpg|Birdon in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Monsters birdon.jpg|Birdon in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Frontier skeletal birdon.jpg|Skeletal Birdon in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Frontier Birdon_Fire_Flame_Streams.png|Fire Flame Stream Birdon_Beak.png|Beak Attack Birdon_Hurricane_Wind.gif|Hurricane Wind Birdon_Owl_Neck.gif|Owl Neck Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Birds Category:Burrowing Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Poison Users Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Villains